


Биг Дэдди

by Givsen



Category: Monsta X (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Когда поиск работы приводит тебя в неизвестную фирму со странным названием, соглашайся, не раздумывая. Потому что всё может оказаться не таким плохим, каким видится на первый взгляд.





	Биг Дэдди

Мечтой всей жизни Хёну были танцы. Он грезил ими в детстве, когда учился постигать себя и своё тело; грезил в ранней юности, всеми правдами и неправдами отвоёвывая себе право участвовать в школьных соревнованиях и фестивалях. И также не отказался от этой идеи при выборе университета.  
Однако когда он, полный надежд и ожиданий, получил на руки диплом с чётким планом найти себе студию и продолжить двигаться дальше, реальность встала перед ним в свой полный немаленький рост.  
На студию нужны были деньги. Много денег.  
И если раньше Хёну думал, что заработать нужную сумму или хотя бы взять её в долг на первое время ничего не стоит, неутешительный цифры в объявлениях об аренде быстро скорректировали его наивность. Чтобы держать студию в пределах Сеула, требовалось каждый месяц отваливать столько, сколько зарабатывали родители Хёну вместе за полгода. А о том, чтобы выкупить здание и распрощаться с жадными арендодателями, и речи быть не могло — количество нулей в тех же объявлениях с успехом перебивало количество букв во всей строке. У Хёну просто не было таких денег. В смысле, никогда. Вообще. Он подобные суммы видел только в фильмах, вроде «Одиннадцать друзей Оушена».  
Поэтому перво-наперво, когда дела с университетом и поиском съёмного жилья утряслись, Хёну решил устроиться на работу — такую, чтобы можно было не только жить, но и откладывать. И Шин Хосок, его бессменный сосед с времён университетской общаги, стал едва ли не единственным человеком в его окружении, который его в этом решении поддержал. И который решил также вкладывать силы в мечту Хёну, будто та была его собственной. Может, дело было в том, что он тоже когда-то хотел свою студию, только не танцевальную, а с музыкальным уклоном, может, Хёну и его пример оказались заразительными — чёрт знает. Но в одном Хёну был уверен на все сто — пока рядом находился Хосок, любые преграды казались преодолимыми.  
— Итак! — Хосок плюхнулся на кровать, взял с тумбочки ручку и двумя широкими росчерками убрал из списка грядущих собеседований сразу четыре пункта. — Сюда нас не взяли, сюда — тоже. Тут нам посоветовали попробоваться на роли мальчиков-хостов…  
— Серьёзно? — округлил глаза Хёну.  
— А то! — Хосок хмыкнул. Сунув руку в задний карман джинсов, он вытащил тёмный блестящий прямоугольник и кинул его на кровать. — Менеджер последнего агентства пихнула мне это, пока ты прощался с директором. Сказала, что как модели мы с тобой вряд ли подойдём, а вот в качестве танцоров в стрип-баре — запросто.  
— И ты её не послал? — пробормотал Хёну, вытянув шею, чтобы разглядеть название клуба.  
— Я был занят — сжимал булки, чтобы она не толкнула эту визитку мне прямо между ними, — хохотнул Хосок. — Такого голодного женского взгляда я не встречал с времён сдачи экзамена по физподготовке. Думаю, после такого мне полагается плакать в душе и чувствовать себя грязным, но я, кажется, уже привык.  
Хёну, вздохнув, покачал головой.  
С поиском работы было… сложно. То есть Хосок, конечно, сразу предложил податься куда-нибудь в увеселительные заведения, чтобы талант к танцам и артистизму не простаивал без дела, но Хёну это показалось оскорбительным. Он не для того сутками потел на занятиях, чтобы тратить свой потенциал на людей, которые будут восхищаться его телом, а не навыками. Поэтому после недолгих споров было принято решение попробовать свои силы в модельном бизнесе — внешность, к счастью, позволяла.  
Зато, судя по всему, не позволяло телосложение.  
Куда бы они с Хосоком ни тыкались, их отфутболивали вежливым до скрипа на зубах заверением, что «вы во всём идеальны, но» — и далее шли разные вариации на тему «большие». Модели в агентства требовались высокие, субтильные, желательно андрогинного типа, чтобы даже самые смелые решения модельеров смотрелись на них органично. Хёну и Хосок для них были слишком мужиками. Такого модельный бизнес в своих пределах не терпел.  
— Итого, — снова подал голос Хосок, перечеркнув ещё пару адресов в списке, — за последнюю неделю мы имеем двенадцать собеседований, на которых нас завернули, три обещания перезвонить и ещё два — обязательно подумать.  
— Получается, мы выходим в ноль? — невесело улыбнулся Хёну.  
— В абсолютный, — кивнул Хосок. — Но, эй, это не повод расстраиваться! На завтра у нас назначено ещё одно собеседование, вроде в какую-то фирму по пошиву одежды. Их название я, конечно, впервые слышу, но, может, они из начинающих. Типа как мы.  
Хёну, вздохнув, махнул рукой. Бесконечные отказы действовали на него удручающе, горячий энтузиазм и вера в свои внешние данные стухли ещё на первом десятке, поэтому жизнерадостность Хосока не вызвала внутри никакого отклика.  
— А если и там нас завернут?  
— Значит, подадимся в другую область, — пожал плечами Хосок и улыбнулся. — В конце концов, все МакДональдсы Сеула наши, так что не вешай нос.  
Хёну рассмеялся.  
— Ну, значит, мы точно пропали.  
Его не пугала тяжёлая работа в общепите — в конце концов, в бытность студентом приходилось перехватывать случайные заработки и в кофейнях, и в прочих подобных заведениях. Но зарплата там была до смешного маленькой, так что даже с условием общей складчины их бюджета едва будет хватать на проживание. О том, чтобы при таких условиях умудряться ещё и на мечту откладывать, и речи быть не могло.  
Но попытка не пытка. Отказываться от своих далекоидущих планов Хёну не собирался.

***

Утро Кихёна обычно начиналось с кофе. Крепкого как кулак боксёра, бодрящего чёрного кофе, который он старался выхлебать до того, как входил в здание их фирмы. Потому что если он вдруг появлялся в офисе со стаканчиком наперевес, в него тут же клещом вцеплялся Минхёк — их менеджер, жадный до кофеина настолько, что Хёнвон периодически на полном серьёзе просил того поплакать ему в кружку, потому что «наглая бухгалтерская рожа опять вылакала все неприкосновенные запасы и даже заначки раскопала».  
Однако это утро стало для Кихёна во многом полной неожиданностью. Во-первых, Минхёк сделал ход конём и позвонил начальнику раньше, чем это сделал будильник. Пока Кихён честно пытался продрать глаза и понять, который сейчас год, тот успел выдать целый ворох информации про собеседование и двух кандидатов, затем пожаловаться на сисадмина, который умудрился запереться в офисе и целый час не реагировал на попытки прорваться на законное рабочее место, и попрощаться раньше, чем оказался посланным. Кихён после этого ещё с минуту в ужасе таращился на замолчавшую трубку, затем понял, что у него украли полчаса законного сна, и, выругавшись, со стоном упал лицом в подушку.  
Вторым потрясением стало, что кофейня, где он всегда покупал себе кофе, закрылась на ремонт. Кихён тупо уставился на простецкую табличку с извинениями и примерной датой открытия, несколько раз прокрутил в гудящей голове возможные варианты и адреса ближайших ларьков и, зажмурившись, застонал снова — громче и матернее.  
Третий удар случился при выходе из метро. Ни одна синоптическая гадость в новостях не потрудилась упомянуть о возможных осадках, поэтому удобный зонт в виде трости остался стоять в прихожей, а Кихён, застыв перед стеной непроглядного ливня, наконец-то озадачился мыслью — это карма решила его трахнуть или Минхёк? Потому что череда настолько сокрушительных неудач не могла быть случайной. Это точно было проклятие.  
Порог офиса Кихён перешагивал, уже ни на что не надеясь. Он был злым, вымокшим, жаждущим кофе и крови, причём неважно, в какой последовательности. И первой его жертвой стал секретарь — Че Хёнвон, который с самым невозмутимым видом сидел в приёмной и попивал кофе, скролля ленту в телефоне.  
— Если скажешь, где Минхёк, обещаю, что обкусаю тебя не с той стороны, которой ты фоткаешься для сэлфи.  
Хёнвон медленно моргнул и, оторвав взгляд от экрана телефона, дёрнул уголками губ.  
— И тебе доброго утра, Кихённи. Кофе? Фен? Или, может, куклу вуду, чтобы ты назвал её Минхёком и зверски истыкал скрепками?  
Кихён одарил его самым зверским взглядом.  
— Минхёка ко мне. Сейчас. Лучше я истыкаю скрепками его, потому что всё вот это, — он обвёл себя рукой, — его вина.  
Хёнвон обворожительно улыбнулся и облокотился на столешницу, подперев подбородок ладонями.  
— Прости, но Минхёк сейчас занят. Его тыкают другие и… другим. Но я могу записать тебя, скажем, на час дня — думаю, к этому моменту он закончит с теми парнями и сможет в полной мере уделить внимание тебе.  
Кихёна невольно передёрнуло. Богатое воображение всегда играло с ним злые шутки, и сейчас, когда перед глазами пронеслась целая вереница из картинок разной степени похабности, во рту стало совсем кисло. Прежде чем вступать в разговоры с Хёнвоном, следовало хотя бы понюхать кофе, потому что кипящий от утреннего перегруза мозг пропустил в сознание то, что пропускать не следовало.  
— Фу, блять, — скривился Кихён. — Когда-нибудь ваши с Минхёком шуточки начнут играть против вас.  
— Начнёшь нас шлёпать? — прищурился Хёнвон.  
— Начну вычитать из вашей зарплаты каждый акт надругательства над моим терпением. В соотношении «одна нервная клетка к тысяче вон».  
Глаза Хёнвона так вспыхнули, что Кихён сразу понял — продешевил.  
— В таком случае, могу я в счёт будущей премии пошутить ещё разок?  
— Только попробуй, — мрачно буркнул Кихён и, не дожидаясь ответа, юркнул за дверь своего кабинета. Ему следовало как можно скорее привести себя в порядок, потому что Хёнвон, несмотря на всю свою манерность и желание подъебать начальника, умудрился преподнести важную информацию — соискатели уже были тут. И появиться перед ними не в самом лучшем виде было бы неосмотрительно.  
К моменту, когда в дверь кабинета деликатно постучались, Кихён сумел более-менее успокоиться и высохнуть. Его всё ещё подёргивало от излишне нервного утра, но принесённый Хёнвоном кофе значительно сгладил его настроение, так что желание убивать почти трансформировалось во что-то менее категоричное.  
— А это — наш директор, самый «Биг» из всех наших «Дэдди», если вы понимаете, о чём я! — глумливо раздалось из-за едва образовавшейся щели между дверью и косяком, и Кихёна за малым не перекосило от раздражения. Шуточки Минхёка на тему названия настохренели всем ещё на первых месяцах работы, тем более что косяк с буквой при регистрации допустил именно он. Но когда это, спрашивается, его останавливало.  
Нацепив на лицо самую некривую из всех своих улыбок, Кихён поднялся на ноги, чтобы как полагается поприветствовать гостей, и так и замер с открытым ртом, потому что следом за юрким вертлявым Минхёком в кабинет зашли два шкафа. Натуральных, здоровенных шкафа с таким количеством сантиметров в плечах, сколько не насчитывалось во всём Кихёне целиком. И то, что они пришли устраиваться к ним на должность моделей, показалось ему насмешкой.  
— Кихённи, — Минхёк ужом проскользнул поближе к Кихёну и заискивающе улыбнулся, — знакомься, это Шин Хосок и Сон Хёну — наши соискатели. И, поверь, их сногсшибательное резюме не нуждается в озвучивании, всё и так прекрасно видно, так что лично я принял бы их на работу, не раздумывая. Но решение, конечно, за тобой.  
Кихён застыл, искренне надеясь, что его лицо не сползло к подбородку вместе с улыбкой. В том, что это очередной тупой пранк, он уже не сомневался, потому что «соискатели» при виде него крайне многозначительно переглянулись, «это тот самый «Биг Дэдди», что ли?» повисло между ними невесомым шёпотом. И если бы не чашка кофе — вкуснейшего, сваренного Хёнвоном специально по такому случаю, спокойно, дыши, Кихён, дыши, — он бы немедленно выпер всех на улицу, чтобы они «соискались» уже втроём как им вздумается.  
— Так, — Кихён на миг прикрыл глаза, прижав пальцы к переносице, затем посмотрел на искрящегося восторгом Минхёка, — я, кажется, не раз говорил, что шутки подобного характера мне неприятны. Но до кое-кого, я смотрю, медленно доходит.  
Минхёк тут же мастерски изобразил оскорблённую невинность.  
— Какие ещё шутки, Кихённи? Ты о чём вообще?  
— О том, — игнорируя неловко перетаптывающихся «соискателей», процедил Кихён, — что ты опять притащил ко мне в кабинет каких-то… извращенцев и изображаешь тут невесть что! Я уже задолбался твердить одно и то же: моя личная жизнь — не твоя печаль! Я буду трахаться с кем захочу и когда захочу, и если я не делаю этого с твоей свечкой над головой, это не значит, что я не делаю этого вообще! Ты задрал лезть куда не просят и, клянусь, это последнее китайское предупреждение. Ещё раз на моём пороге покажется кто-то из, — он указал рукой в сторону явно оторопевших парней, — этого контингента, соискателем станешь уже ты. Сразу же.  
Выдохшись, он замолчал. Внутри всё клокотало от бешенства, руки так и чесались вмазать Минхёку с оттягом, потому что это был далеко не первый раз, когда к нему приходили с всякими «интересными предложениями». Минхёк, с его сладкой манерой речи и умением ввести в заблуждение любого, не упускал возможности поглумиться, но чего он не учитывал — это того, что многие люди его томное «Вас приветствует офис «Биг Дэдди», чем я могу вас удовлетворить?» воспринимали буквально. Настолько, что однажды Кихёну пришлось отбиваться — особо ретивый «клиент» воспринял его резкий отказ за игру в стиле цундере.  
То, что тишина затянулась, Кихён понял не сразу. Он всё ещё полыхал праведным негодованием, поэтому всестороннее замешательство принял за проснувшуюся совесть. Однако когда он наконец обратил внимание на лица гостей, кое-что показалось ему… неправильным, потому что те выглядели слишком растерянными и смущёнными для типов, которые пришли развлечься. И когда Кихён, толком не разобравшийся в ситуации, но уже успевший сделать выводы, с разгону врубился, что именно только что произошло, ледяной озноб прошиб его от затылка до самых пяток.  
«Блять!» — подумал он, переводя мечущийся взгляд с одного вытянувшегося лица на другое.  
Нет, его точно прокляли. Причём прокляли только что, вот прямо сейчас.  
— Я… эм… — подал голос один из парней, когда пауза затянулась, — прошу прощения за беспокойство. Мы оба просим. — Пихнув стоящего рядом друга локтем, он поклонился. Тот немедленно повторил. — Наверное, сейчас не лучшее время для собеседования, так что мы лучше пойдём. Извините ещё раз.  
Кихёну показалось, что его с размаху швырнули в жерло вулкана. Всепоглощающий стыд разлился по щекам жгучим румянцем, ладони вмиг стали мокрыми. Это было уже четвёртое потрясение за день — вернее, за утро, за неполные пару, мать их, часов, — и он с самой искренней тоской вдруг подумал — а доживёт ли он вообще до вечера, если распахнувшийся прямо над его головой портал с неудачами так и останется открытым.  
— Стойте! — выпалил Кихён, заметив, как гости развернулись к двери. Он понятия не имел, что следовало говорить в таких случаях, поэтому выдавил дурацкую улыбку, щёлкнул пальцами и, подмигнув, выдал первое, что подсунуло ему паникующее сознание: — Это была проверка на стрессоустойчивость. И вы её прошли. Поздравляю.  
Лицо застывшего по правую руку Минхёка превратилось в маску. Он медленно повернулся, впился в Кихёна таким взглядом, что тому сразу же захотелось нырнуть под стол, чтобы не продолжать позориться. Но вместо этого он улыбнулся неуверенно переглянувшимся парням и благодушным жестом указал на кресла у стола.  
— Присаживайтесь. Думаю, вам будет интересно узнать детали вакансии, на которую вы претендуете.

***

Домой Хёну возвращался в глубокой задумчивости. Работа, которую так удачно выцепил из общего списка Хосок, оказалась не такой обычной, как он рассчитывал. Да, компании со странным названием «Биг Дэдди» и вправду требовался модель-мужчина. Однако характер костюмов, которые тому предполагалось носить и мерить, едва ли соответствовал привычным и даже непривычным образам. Потому что Кихён и его команда занимались пошивом одежды для секс-шопов и стрип-клубов.  
Едва заслышав это, Хёну сразу захотел отказаться. Его не напрягало играть роль живого манекена, не напрягали ни плавающий график, ни даже не самая высокая зарплата. Но в полнейший безоговорочный ступор его ввергала необходимость в обязательном порядке сниматься для фирменного онлайн-портфолио, чтобы его едва прикрытое тканью тело наблюдал весь интернет.  
Однако когда он уже собрался подняться и вежливо извиниться за потраченное время, его ступню буквально придавили к полу сорокатрёхразмерным прессом. Хёну сжал зубы, чтобы не ругнуться от боли, кинул выразительный взгляд на Хосока, который, собственно, и послужил причиной его неудобств, но тот даже бровью не повёл — так и остался сидеть прямо, будто школьник перед директором. Его, казалось, не смущали ни род занятий, ни необходимость становиться достоянием интернет-поисковиков. Поэтому когда Хёну всё-таки ввернул своё «фе», Кихён предложил компромисс: раз уж у Хёну и Хосока было практически идентичное телосложение, один из них мог стать моделью для пошива одежды, а второй — для будущего портфолио. И в качестве примера он попросил Минхёка продемонстрировать уже имеющиеся материалы.  
Хёну почти ужаснулся. Нет, фотографии девушек, разодетых так, что становилось не по себе, были сделаны и отретушированы вполне профессионально. Но волна паники от мысли, что и ему придётся проделывать что-то подобное, смывала и без того хлипкий энтузиазм в ноль. Он не был готов к подобного рода экспериментам.  
Зато Хосок, судя по заблестевшим глазам, его страхов не разделял. С жадностью рассматривая картинки, он одобрительно хмыкал, кивал, когда Минхёк вставлял комментарии относительно того или иного костюма, и, долистав портфолио до конца, с готовностью вызвался на эту роль, даже не глянув в сторону хранящего гробовое молчание Хёну.  
И сейчас, когда они ехали в метро домой, Хёну всё никак не мог понять — приснилось ему это или же нет.  
Первым молчания не выдержал Хосок. Раздражённо вздохнув, он пихнул Хёну плечом и, получив в ответ сердитый взгляд, с улыбкой приподнял бровь.  
— Да брось ты грузиться! Это будут самые лёгкие деньги в твоей жизни. В смысле, ну, это же лучше, чем, допустим, трясти жопой у шеста. Или ты не согласен?  
Хёну скривился. Ему вообще-то не нравились ни тот, ни другой варианты.  
— Я бы не стал «трясти жопой у шеста», даже если бы это сулило сказочные богатства, — отчеканил он. — Но даже такая альтернатива кажется какой-то… заманухой, что ли. Будто я соглашаюсь на эскорт или ещё что похуже.  
Хосок в изумлении открыл рот.  
— Чувак, — протянул он, — ты, кажется, перегибаешь. Да, разумеется, быть моделью для костюмов «для взрослых» — такая себе замена твоим высоким стремлениям, но ты ведь, по сути, так и останешься инкогнито. Твои телеса будет видеть швея — и то только когда ей потребуется снять мерки. Всё остальное время ты будешь пить кофе и рассказывать всем в твиттере, какой ты дохера занятой.  
Хёну это показалось смешным. Потому что, во-первых, в твиттере чаще зависал именно Хосок и это он любил жаловаться своим многочисленным фитнес-подписчикам, насколько он загружен повседневной рутиной. А во-вторых, в роли швеи ему почему-то нарисовалась что-то мелкое, несуразное, вооружённое для удобства сразу несколькими сантиметрами и табуреткой.  
— Ну и к тому же, — продолжил Хосок, явно удовлетворившись появившейся на лице Хёну улыбкой, — там, рядом с тобой, всегда буду я. Так что расслабься. Ну, в конце концов, что плохого может произойти с такими раскладами?  
Хёну, подумав, пожал плечами. В словах Хосока определённо был резон, так что хотя бы попробовать им точно стоило — они едва ли что-то теряли.  
Однако плохое всё-таки произошло. На следующий же день, когда все документы о приёме на работу были подписаны, а сроки — назначены. И началось это «плохое» с Кихёна, который затащил Хёну в свой кабинет и, на ходу стягивая пиджак, заявил:  
— Раздевайся.  
Хёну остолбенел. Он всё ещё был под некоторым впечатлением от того, что согласился на эту авантюру, поэтому слова директора показались ему странными. И страшными, потому что ни к чему подобному он точно не готовился.  
— В каком смысле? — осторожно уточнил Хёну, сделав незаметный шаг назад, к двери.  
Кихён уставился на него как на слабоумного.  
— В прямом, — с нажимом проговорил он. — Снимай одежду и вставай вот сюда. — Он указал в центр, после чего распустил узел галстука и принялся расстёгивать манжеты рубашки.  
Хёну нервно сглотнул, ощутив себя паникующим мастодонтом в клетке метр на пятьдесят. Он честно попытался нащупать в себе точку равновесия, чтобы со всей убедительностью сказать, что ему вообще-то нравятся парни и всё такое, но Кихён малость не в его вкусе. Однако сотрясающееся от подступающего ужаса нутро мешало мыслям сложиться в правильные слова. И если бы Хёну всё ещё не был придавлен к месту шоком, он точно выскочил бы наружу с воплями, что ноги его больше не будет в этом притоне.  
К счастью, Кихён не обращал на своего новоявленного сотрудника ни малейшего внимания. Он обстоятельно закатал рукава, после чего щёлкнул верхней пуговицей рубашки (Хёну показалось, что внутри с похожим звуком оторвалось сердце) и, усевшись в своё кресло, вдруг нырнул в ящик стола. Несколько долгих секунд он сосредоточенно искал что-то — Хёну поймал себя на мысли, что бесстыже пялится на его серьёзное лицо, — затем удовлетворённо хмыкнул и вытащил на свет длинный, заметно потрёпанный сантиметр.  
Хёну сглотнул ещё раз, пытаясь сложить в кипящем разуме два и два. То есть какой-то частью сознания он понимал, что облажался и неправильно понял происходящее — об этом говорило буквально всё. Но паникующий мастодонт внутри до сих пор сотрясал стенки клетки и ревел в полный голос.  
Вновь поднявшись на ноги, Кихён парой движений обмотал сантиметр вокруг руки, вытянул из принтера листок, приготовил карандаш и, глянув наконец-то на Хёну, нахмурился.  
— Ты всё ещё одет, — констатировал он тоном, от которого по спине поползли мурашки.  
— Эм… — Хёну прочистил горло, — а нам разве не нужно дождаться швеи, чтобы, ну, не накосячить там, всё такое… — на последнем слове его голос угас окончательно, потому что губы Кихёна вдруг изогнула по-настоящему зловещая улыбка.  
Не к добру.  
— Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но, боюсь, кроме нас с тобой никого больше не будет, — произнёс он с видом волка, готовящегося сожрать несчастную Красную Шапочку вместе с корзинкой, трусами и, собственно, шапочкой. — Так что придётся тебе распроститься с модельной невинностью именно в моих сильных швейных руках. Ты ведь ничего против не имеешь?  
Хёну не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы ответить словами, поэтому просто помотал головой. Нет, кое-что против он всё-таки имел, но проблема крылась вовсе не в половой принадлежности. Его почему-то насквозь продирало смущением от мысли, что снимать мерки — а значит, и трогать его во всех возможных местах — будет непосредственный работодатель. Это казалось ему чем-то запредельным, почти неприличным.  
Но работа оставалась работой, поэтому Хёну собрал в кулак всё своё самообладание и одним резким нервным движением стянул с себя футболку. Пропитанный прохладой воздух мазнул по коже, оставив за собой мурашки, Хёну передёрнул плечами. Боясь поднять взгляд, он также торопливо стянул джинсы с кроссовками и, оставшись в одних трусах, послушно шагнул на указанное место. Его почти трясло — то ли от гудящей где-то за спиной сплит-системы, то ли от сканирующего взгляда Кихёна. Однако когда он нашёл в себе мужество, чтобы поднять голову, очередной шок не заставил себя ждать: Кихён, успевший за это время откуда-то выудить наушники, с крайне серьёзным видом копался в телефоне.  
— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь наделать фоток, чтобы потом меня ими шантажировать? — ляпнул Хёну и тут же прикусил язык.  
Подобные шуточки больше были свойственны Хосоку, который обожал прохаживаться по границе дозволенного. Но смущение, стыд и нервы разбудили в нём то, что он предпочитал игнорировать.  
Кихён пронзил его пристальным взглядом.  
— Спасибо, что считаешь меня настолько говном, это льстит, но нет. — Он вновь упулился в телефон. — Я выбираю музыку, которая, по моему мнению, будет тебе соответствовать.  
— Это ещё зачем? — в который раз изумился Хёну.  
Однако Кихён его уже не услышал. Тяжёлая, похожая на рок музыка заполнила его уши — гитарные запилы Хёну смог различить, даже стоя в некотором отдалении, — поэтому он кинул телефон на столешницу и решительно зашагал к своей жертве.  
Первое же прикосновение тёплых пальцев заставило Хёну затаить дыхание. Он напрягся, сжался весь, боясь выдать своё состояние излишне дёрганными движениями, но Кихён явно был мастером своего дела. Он не отвлекался, действовал спокойно, уверенно, умудряясь оказываться и тут, и там одновременно. Его руки порхали над Хёну, взгляд ни на секунду не задерживался на одном месте, оставленный на столешнице листок постепенно наполнялся цифрами, от которых у Хёну в скором времени закружилась голова. Он и подумать не мог, что в нём было столько различных сантиметров.  
Однако что удивило его ещё сильнее — это что Кихён работал с ним так, будто он и вправду был манекеном. Ни единого проблеска смущения или неловкости, ни единой неправильной эмоции, которая могла бы заставить модель чувствовать себя некомфортно. Хёну словно у врача оказался — сухого и выверенного, настоящего профессионала.  
Поэтому со временем напряжение всё-такт стало отпускать.  
Хёну послушно поднимал и опускал руки, поворачивался задом, боком, раком — Кихён умудрялся раздавать указания, не используя голоса. И при этом его лицо оставалось настолько нейтральным, что Хёну, успевший немного расслабиться, поймал себя на том, что почти любуется. Ему редко встречались настолько увлечённые люди, поэтому в Кихёне и его умении отдаваться делу он в какой-то мере узнал себя.  
А ещё ему вдруг показалось очаровательным, что чтобы дотянуться до его шеи и плеч, Кихён всё-таки использовал стул.  
Но всё хорошее имеет неприятное свойство заканчиваться, поэтому стоило Хёну окончательно сбросить сковывающее его чувство, дверь резко распахнулась. И на пороге показался Хосок, обвешенный папками с какими-то документами.  
— Директор-ним, я тут… — начал он, но, наткнувшись на ошалелый взгляд Хёну, запнулся. — Оу. Я что, невовремя? Могу зайти попозже, ну, когда вы закончите, всё такое. Не торопитесь.  
Хёну мгновенно покраснел до кончиков волос. Он скрипнул зубами, уставился на Хосока так, что тот просто обязан был сгореть на месте. Но тот вместо этого продолжил с нарастающим любопытством разглядывать конструкцию из Хёну и сидящего перед ним на коленях Кихёна, который как раз заканчивал снимать мерки с бёдер.  
Не отвлекаясь от своего дела, Кихён жестом попросил Хосока подождать, затем поправил плечом чуть сползший наушник и стал быстро строчить что-то в листочке с замерами.  
— Вот почему у вас тут так тихо, — прищурился Хосок. — Он типа ничего не слышит?  
— Не слышит, — тихо пробурчал Хёну, опасливо покосившись на макушку Кихёна. — Но если ты собрался сказать что-нибудь похабное, лучше заткнись, умоляю.  
— Да брось! — Глаза Хосока заблестели. — Ты хоть представляешь, что я испытал, когда зашёл и застал вас в такой… позе? Да меня же чуть удар не хватил от непримиримой внутренней борьбы!  
— И кто же в тебе, интересно, одержал верх? — съехидничал Хёну и тут же пожалел об этом. — Стой! Не отвечай!  
Но когда это Хосок его слушался.  
— Разумеется, твой старый добрый друг! — фыркнул он. — Так что, смотри, хён, не сэрегируй… в смысле, не среагируй на директорские прикосновения, а то настучишь ему по лбу ни за что ни про что этим интересным. Хотя, — он ухмыльнулся, Хёну почувствовал, как снова холодеет, потому что дёргающие тишину кабинета гитарные запилы в наушниках вдруг затихли, — если ему понравится размерчик, может, тебе ещё и премию выпишут.  
Шея Хёну превратилась в палку. Он почти услышал её треск, когда медленно наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кихёна, который так и сидел у его ног, делая последние заметки. И судя по тому, что его рука замерла, не дописав цифру, как минимум последняя фраза точно не ускользнула от его ушей.  
— Ты ведь размерчик… ноги имел в виду? — намеренно громко уточнил он, вперив в Хосока умоляющий взгляд в надежде, что тот врубится в его мысленный посыл и исправится.  
Однако Хосоку то ли в глаза кто-то нассал, то ли что-то ещё, потому что он только фыркнул, заставив Хёну покрыться вторым слоем испарины, и радостно прогорланил:  
— Ну что ты как маленький, в самом деле! Про член я. Про твой невпупенно здоровенный член, который нравится даже натуралам, что уж говорить про нашего директора.  
Карандаш в пальцах Кихёна треснул с таким звуком, что Хосок осёкся.  
«Ты грёбаный придурок!» — одними губами произнёс Хёну и мучительно зажмурился. Охрененный у них вышел первый рабочий день, просто сто из десяти.  
— У тебя ко мне какое-то дело? — услышал Хёну после нескольких секунд оглушительной тишины.  
Распахнув глаза, он выхватил взглядом побелевшее лицо Хосока, затем посмотрел на удивительно спокойного Кихёна, который, казалось, не обратил ни малейшего внимания на низкопробные шутки своего подчинённого, и затаил дыхание. Если их не уволят прямо сейчас, это будет настоящее чудо.  
— Эм… я… — запинаясь, выдавил Хосок, после чего расплылся в глупейшей улыбке, — уже забыл, простите.  
Кихён также спокойно кивнул и, подхватив листок, вернулся к своему столу.  
— В таком случае, извините, но я хотел бы немного поработать. Вы оба свободны.  
Хосок почти в ту же секунду пулей выскочил за дверь, Хёну, нелепо путаясь в штанинах и футболке, попятился следом. Лишь оказавшись в тишине приёмной, он сумел впервые за последние пару минут нормально вдохнуть. Сердце в груди бухало, будто здоровенный молот, в голове далёким эхом отозвалась боль. Хёну сжал ладонями виски, боясь, что первый же полномасштабный удар расколе череп пополам, затем отыскал глазами застывшего рядом с секретарской стойкой Хосока и гневно выдохнул:  
— Ты!..  
Хосок тут же юркнул за спину оторопевшего Хёнвона. Выглядело это, конечно, смехотворно, потому что Хёнвон по сравнению с массивным Хосоком выглядел жердью. Но даже это никак не убавляло кипящей в Хёну ярости. Он в жизни ни перед кем так не позорился, а тут работодатель! Да ещё и в первый, мать его, рабочий день!  
— Хён! — жалобно проблеял Хосок. — Я же не специально!  
— Я знаю, — недобро усмехнулся Хёну. — Потому что твоё «специально» обычно получается ещё круче. Нас бы вышвырнули за порог сразу же, без шанса на оправдание, так что молись, чтобы директор не воспринял твои слова как личную обиду.  
— Хорошо, уже! Видишь? — послушно закивал Хосок и, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, зажмурился.  
Хёну сердито засопел. Вот же клоун!  
Наблюдающий за их перепалкой Хёнвон захлопал ресницами.  
— А в чём, собственно, дело? — поинтересовался он, извернувшись так, чтобы поймать затравленный взгляд Хосока.  
— Да так, — бледно улыбнулся тот. — Маленькое недоразумение.  
Хёну захотелось треснуть его чем потяжелее. Это «маленькое недоразумение» грозило им действительно серьёзными последствиями. Но раздувать конфликт до скандала он не захотел — просто махнул рукой и ушёл в сторону бухгалтерии. Нервировать Кихёна ещё сильнее междусобойными разборками вряд ли было хорошим решением.  
Хёну ждал директорской расправы весь день. Боясь высовывать нос наружу, он буквально поселился в кабинете Чангюна, что ну очень явно не понравилось Джухону — их сисадмину. Но когда стрелки часов показали окончание рабочей рутины и Чангюн честно предложил оставить ключи — мало ли, вдруг Хёну останется тут с ночёвкой, ему всё-таки пришлось соскребать себя со стула и ползти на выход.  
Кихёна Хёну по пути к двери не встретил. Пробегавший мимо Минхёк на вопрос о наличии директора в офисе закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то про чудиков, у которых только два состояние «работа» и «переработка». Однако полный смысл этих слов Хёну понял, только когда Хёнвон, чуть задержавшийся, чтобы прибраться на столе, погасил все лампы. Пробивающаяся под дверью в кабинет Кихёна полоска света заставила его чуть притормозить, задуматься — стоит ли сейчас проявлять участие или лучше дождаться более подходящего случая. Но подспудный страх нарваться на неприятности, толком не подготовившись, оказался сильнее. Хёну решил, что извинится завтра. Даже если после этого Кихён попросит его убраться ко всем чертям и не возвращаться.  
Новое утро потрясений, как ни странно, не принесло. Хёну вполз в офис с видом провинившейся собаки, уселся в приёмной, чтобы дождаться Кихёна и выпросить аудиенции для покаяния. Однако когда тот всё-таки появился, он стремительно пронёсся мимо по направлению к своему кабинету, дав попутно указания Хёнвону, чтобы его сегодня не трогали. И за весь день он так ни разу и не вышел даже ради того, чтобы выпить кофе.  
Следующий день повторился почти в точности. Как и следующий, и день после этого — всю неделю Кихён, казалось, игнорировал само существование своих сотрудников, окапываясь в кабинете, будто в бомбоубежище. В то время как Хёну исправно высиживал в приёмной положенные часы с утра до вечера, накачиваясь кофе как ненормальный. Его до сих пор преследовала лёгкая паника от мысли, что их с Хосоком нахрен уволят. Но Кихён то ли забыл об этом инциденте, то ли забил на него, потому что когда ему наконец-то снова понадобились услуги Хёну, он ни единым жестом не дал понять, что зол или разочарован — спокойно снял нужные мерки, снова сделал пометки в своём уже порядком исчёрканном листке и вернулся к делу.  
Хосок тоже старался вести себя тише воды. Получив дома солидный втык от Хёну, он стал хотя бы отчасти следить за языком. Однако это всё равно никак не спасало Хёнвона, вынужденного проводить с ними большую часть рабочего времени, от его бесстыжего флирта. Хёну принципиально не вмешивался, зная, насколько трепетно Хосок относился ко всем своим крашам. Но полные тоски взгляды Хёнвона игнорировать было сложно, поэтому со временем он почти полностью переехал в бухгалтерию, к вящему неудовольствию Джухона.  
Изменилось всё спустя почти месяц. Хёну настолько привык к размеренному, исключающему любые нервные всплески ритму жизни, что когда Кихён, по обыкновению влетающий в офис вместе с запахом улицы и кофе, неожиданно остановился и попросил его проследовать за ним, внутри что-то дёрнулось.  
— Я закончил с несколькими костюмами, — без предисловий начал Кихён, едва переступив порог собственного кабинета. Кивнув Хёну на кресло, он нырнул в шкаф, откуда спустя мгновение послышалось громыхание вешалок и чего-то ещё. — Вернее, как с костюмами — это, скорее, выкройки, прихваченные швами. Поэтому чтобы сшить их нормально и нигде не накосячить, нужна финальная примерка. Раздевайся.  
Хёну, прикрыв глаза, медленно выдохнул. В первый рабочий день этот безапелляционный приказ показался ему дико смущающим. Сейчас же он ему почти обрадовался.  
Не тратя время на лишние слова, Хёну торопливо стянул рубашку и брюки. Информация о практически готовой продукции его, можно сказать, заинтриговала. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы предвкушать предстоящую примерку, но всё-таки. Однако когда из шкафа появились не три-четыре варианта, а целая коробка с разноцветной тканью, напоминающая взрыв на латексно-фломастерном заводе, энтузиазм значительно схлынул. Слова Минхёка о любви Кихёна к работе и переработке вспыхнули в памяти огромной неоновой вывеской, но теперь масштаб этой, казалось, надуманной трагедии предстал перед Хёну в полную силу.  
— Нихрена себе, — выдохнул он, когда Кихён с видимым усилием распрямился, бережно придерживая своё рукотворное сокровище.  
Губы Кихёна тронула улыбка — слегка застенчивая, но в то же время гордая.  
— Да, я немного увлёкся, тут присутствуют модели, которые никто не заказывал, но…  
Договаривать он не стал. Рассеянно пожав плечами, он бухнул коробку на стол, просканировал Хёну взглядом и, нырнув рукой в ворох предполагаемых костюмов, вытащил на свет самый приличный. С виду.  
— Давай начнём с этого.  
Хёну показалось, что времени прошло всего ничего. Он бесконечно переодевался, примерял, вертелся из стороны в сторону, пока Кихён то и дело поправлял неровные швы или неэстетично лежащие складки. Поэтому когда в чуть приоткрытую дверь вдруг протиснулась голова Хёнвона, он почти удивился, подумав, что тот сейчас предложит сделать перерыв.  
— Я уже ухожу, ключ как всегда на столе, кофе кончился, Чангюн опять выдул всё, до чего дотянулся. Скажи ему, что в следующий раз закупка кофе будет осуществляться из его зарплаты, потому что я искренне заебался таскаться со здоровенными пакетами.  
Кихён, не отвлекаясь от очередного шва, промычал что-то невнятное. Между его губ были зажаты булавки, взгляд сосредоточенно скользил по линии стежков. Однако словам Хёнвона он, тем не менее, прекрасно внимал, в то время как Хёну ошарашенно озирался, пытаясь понять, который сейчас час. Судя по тому, что Хёнвон засобирался домой, рабочий день подошёл к концу, но как именно они умудрились проторчать тут столько времени без отрыва от дела? В смысле, он ведь даже почти не устал, если не считать лёгкой ломоты в коленях.  
Поймав его растерянный взгляд, Хёнвон дёрнул уголками губ.  
— Смотрю, наш Кихённи и тебя заразил своей лихорадкой. Такое случается со всеми, ты привыкнешь.  
Хёну смущённо улыбнулся в ответ, не зная, как на это реагировать. Он ведь и против-то не был, тем более что компания Кихёна его ничуть не напрягала. Более того, ему было почти интересно, ведь помимо рабочих моментов они умудрялись обсуждать книги, новинки музыки и кино, так что время пролетело воистину незаметно. И Хёну не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейшего сожаления.  
— Ты домой собираешься или испытываешь свою удачу? — сплюнув булавки в ладонь, ехидно поинтересовался Кихён. — Если не торопишься, можешь присоединиться.  
Глаза Хёнвона превратились в щёлочки.  
— Я, конечно, не против экспериментов, но к тройничкам пока не готов, уж прости. Но если вам уже надоел традиционный секс, могу звякнуть одному знакомому — он с радостью согласится вообще на всё.  
Щёки Хёну стремительно потеплели. За месяц он, в принципе, почти привык к весьма фривольным шуткам, которыми что Хёнвон, что Минхёк сыпали практически без остановки. Но некоторые вещи до сих пор вгоняли его в краску. И одной из таких вещей было то, что каждый сотрудник их небольшой компании не упускал возможности обсудить личную жизнь босса. Вернее, её полное отсутствие.  
— Господи, — Кихён закатил глаза, — иди уже, не мозоль глаза.  
— Позови меня, когда останешься один, Биг Дэдди, — мастерски пародируя Минхёка, томно выдохнул Хёнвон, — и я намозолю тебе другое место.  
— Сгинь! — рявкнул Кихён и швырнул в сторону двери степлер.  
К счастью, Хёнвон оказался проворнее и успел испариться раньше, чем тот вонзился ему в лоб. Его зловредный смех эхом отозвался в опустевшем помещении и затих сразу же, как только тяжёлая входная дверь захлопнулась.  
— Вот же долбоёбы, — покачал головой Кихён. — Надеюсь, они тебя не сильно достают?  
— Нет, — поспешил ответить Хёну. — С ними весело, а к шуткам такого рода я давно привык. Жизнь с Хосоком научила абстрагироваться от чужого недоебита.  
Кихён вдруг глянул на него с неподдельным интересом.  
— Вау. Неужели всё так плохо?  
— Временами хуже, чем в офисе, — с чувством пробормотал Хёну. — Тут он хотя бы сдерживается, потому что вас боится.  
— О, — Кихён мягко засмеялся, задев внутри Хёну что-то тонкое, звенящее, — не знал, что я настолько пугающий.  
Хёну засмеялся тоже.  
— Поверьте, после того случая с… ну… первым рабочим днём он даже дышать громче положенного опасался. И, кстати, — он резко помрачнел, припомнив, что так и не извинился за тот момент, — я прошу прощения.  
Кихён явно удивился такому повороту разговора. Застыв на мгновение, он пару раз моргнул, а затем осторожно поинтересовался:  
— За что?  
— За то, что мы поставили вас в неловкое положение. — Хёну пожал плечами. — Чувство юмора — прекрасная вещь, но некоторые шутки лучше оставлять в кругу друзей. Вы наш начальник, и, я думаю, то, что сказал Хосок, прозвучало неуважительно, поэтому прошу прощения.  
Брови Кихёна дёрнулись, чуть сдвинулись, образовав на лбу крохотную морщинку. Он не стал отвечать сразу, с задумчивым видом уставился в окно, будто Хёну своими извинениями запустил в его голове сложный математический алгоритм. Затем вздохнул, пожал плечами и неожиданно улыбнулся.  
— Не хочешь выпить?  
Хёну показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Простите?  
— Выпить, — повторил Кихён. — Хёнвон сказал, что кофе не осталось, но у меня в шкафу припрятана бутылка хорошего виски — подарок одного из клиентов, — так почему бы нам не закончить на сегодня и не расслабиться? — Он на мгновение запнулся, разом растеряв уверенный вид. — Хотя если ты устал и хочешь домой…  
— Нет! — с жаром перебил Хёну и тут же смутился своей реакции. — В смысле, я с удовольствием выпью с вами, Кихён-ши.  
Кихён тут же скривился.  
— Боже, давай без этого, меня ведь никто так не называет. И вообще, ты старше меня, так что это мне нужно проявлять уважение, — он прищурился, — хён.  
Хёну едва сдержался, чтобы не поёжиться. Он привык к подобному обращению — когда Хосок хотел быть ещё более раздражающим, он звал его только «хён» и, разумеется, с определённым количеством ехидства в голосе. Но у Кихёна это почему-то получилось удивительно легко, волнующе — будто мягкой кисточкой по ушам.  
Из горла Хёну вырвался смешок — резкий, сухой, почти нервный.  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если мы обойдёмся совсем без формальностей, — пробормотал он.  
Кихён, хмыкнув, кивнул.  
— Тогда падай на диван, а я пока схожу за стаканами.  
Виски и впрямь оказался неплохим. Сделав первый глоток, Хёну зажмурился от удовольствия и с громким выдохом откинулся на спинку дивана, впервые за день ощутив, насколько он на самом деле вымотался: мышцы ныли, позвоночник, казалось, был утыкан всё теми же пресловутыми булавками. Но удовлетворение от мысли, сколько всего они успели сделать до того, как свалились с ног, наполняло тело эйфорией. Которая становилась отчётливее пропорционально уменьшающемуся количеству виски в бутылке.  
Кихён тоже заметно расслабился. С его лица ушла напряжённость, складка между бровей разгладилась — он будто за пару минут скинул сразу несколько лет, став похожим на старшеклассника. Полного надежд и планов выпускника с огромными планами на жизнь.  
— Кстати, а как ты вообще дошёл до идеи шить костюмы для секс-шопов? — спросил Хёну, поймав себя на мысли, что такой человек как Кихён едва ли стал бы мечтать о карьере модельера для стриптизёров. — Я, конечно, мало разбираюсь в портном бизнесе, но разве талантливых ребят не разбирают сразу после получения диплома? Руки-то у тебя из нужного места растут.  
Разливающий виски по стаканам Кихён на мгновение застыл. Взгляд, ещё секунду назад бывший слегка затуманенным, прояснился, и Хёну сразу же пожалел о своём внезапно проснувшемся любопытстве. Не следовало, наверное, вот так напрямик задавать вопросы, тем более что они могли оказаться болезненными, но развязавшийся от алкоголя язык сложно было контролировать.  
— Прости, мне не следовало…  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Кихён, — всё в порядке. — Он отставил бутылку, тоже откинулся на спинку дивана и вздохнул. — Ты прав, талантливых ребят обычно разбирают. Модельные агентства приглядываются к студентам ещё в пору учёбы, но отбираются, по сути, единицы. И я в эти единицы, к сожалению, не попал.  
Его губы изогнула горькая улыбка, заставившая Хёну съёжиться от острейшего чувства вины. Зря он поднял эту тему, ой, зря.  
— Но, знаешь, — продолжил Кихён, повернув голову, его взгляд теплом мазнул лицо Хёну, внутри опять дёрнулось то самое, пронзительное, — становиться поставщиком костюмов в секс-шопы я тоже как-то не планировал. Всё получилось так… по-дурацки, что мне до сих пор хочется надавать Минхёку пинков за это.  
Хёну улыбнулся, уловив в его голосе шутливое возмущение.  
— А он тут каким боком?  
— Это долгая история. — Кихён закатил глаза. — Но если вкратце, то когда я понял, что дороги в модельные агентства и дизайнерские студии мне фактически перекрыли мои же одногруппники, я не стал впадать в уныние. Вместо этого я решил открыть свою студию, и так как на дорогие материалы и более основательный старт у меня не было денег, начать пришлось с малого. С детских игрушек.  
Глаза Хёну округлились. Честно говоря, такой предыстории он не ожидал. То есть путей, которые могли привести Кихёна к данному виду занятости, конечно, было множество, но чтобы всё начиналось с чего-то настолько невинного — это по меньшей мере удивляло.  
— Внезапно.  
— А то, — фыркнул Кихён. — Когда дела стали более-менее налаживаться, мне понадобились помощники, так что я набрал команду таких же мечтателей, которым необходим был этакий трамплин для исполнения более масштабных целей. Например, тот же Хёнвон. Думаешь, его планы на жизнь ограничиваются фотосъёмкой для портфолио и просиживанием штанов в приёмной? Чушь. Я знаю его ещё с университета, и уже тогда он грезил модельным бизнесом, подиумами и показами. Однако «повезло» ему примерно так же, как и мне — все тёплые места оказались заняты, а кастинги — дело небыстрое. Поэтому он на время согласился стать моим помощником. Хочу заметить, почти безвозмездно.  
Хёну присвистнул.  
— Надо же, не знал, что всё настолько глубоко.  
— Это ещё не всё, — сделав большой глоток, качнул головой Кихён. — Чангюн и Джухон — друзья детства. Хёнвон учился с ними в одной школе и был в курсе, как сильно они оба хотели попасть на сцену. Видел бы ты, какие песни они пишут, — с ума сойти. А уж как исполняют… — Он многозначительно вздохнул.  
— И что у них пошло не так? — нахмурился Хёну.  
— Родители, — пожал плечами Кихён. — Они не восприняли желания детей всерьёз и отправили их учиться на более «хлебные» специальности. Поэтому Чангюн стал бухгалтером, а Джухон — системным администратором. Но, к счастью, это никак не нарушило их планов — они до сих пор пробуются в разные агентства, рассылают записи и даже не думают сдаваться.  
Хёну вдруг почувствовал прилив тёплых чувств по отношению к этим двоим. О своём прошлом они не особенно распространялись, но рассказ Кихёна многое расставил на свои места.  
— Ну а Минхёк? — спросил он.  
Кихён неожиданно замолчал.  
— Честно говоря, — произнёс он после небольшой паузы, — я понятия не имею, какие цели преследует он. В одном из разговоров он вроде упоминал, что хочет пробиться на телевидение, типа ведущим развлекательных шоу стать или что-то типа того. И, знаешь, харизмы в нём хоть отбавляй, так что я не удивлюсь такому исходу.  
— Да уж, — усмехнулся Хёну, припомнив, сколько забавных казусов случалось по причине того, что Минхёку становилось скучно. Такой, как он, наверняка будет иметь огромный успех там, где требовалось проявлять смекалку и хитрость — их в нём тоже было хоть отбавляй.  
— И, к слову, — ворчливо продолжил Кихён, снова потянувшись к бутылке, — именно из-за него моя скромная игрушечная студия и превратилась в… то, во что превратилась. Я до сих пор теряюсь в догадках — специально он всё подстроил или же нет.  
Хёну навострил уши.  
— Как так?  
Кихён опять сделал паузу. Он обстоятельно отхлебнул виски, скривился, после чего откинулся затылком на спинку и бросил:  
— Буква.  
— Буква?.. — переспросил Хёну, слабо понимая, в чём соль.  
— Именно. — Кихён забавно сморщил нос, став до смешного очаровательным, будто обиженный ребёнок. — Этот хрен перепутал одну букву в названии нашего начинающего агентства — и «Биг Тэдди» превратился в «Биг Дэдди», чтоб его. За перерегистрацию потом запросили такую сумму, что я за малым его не придушил.  
Хёну пришлось сжать губы, чтобы сдержать смех. Кихёну вряд ли понравилась бы такая реакция, но со стороны ситуация смотрелась больше комичной, чем трагичной, и масса шуток на тему больших папочек сразу обрастала просто феерическим количеством смысла.  
— Ты же хочешь заржать, я чувствую, как трясётся диван, — недовольно пробурчал Кихён.  
— Прости, — едва не лопаясь от усилий, выдавил Хёну.  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Кихён. — Мне уже давно ничего не напекает и на Минхёка я ругаюсь больше по инерции. Ну типа имидж поддерживаю, а то он совсем распоясается.  
Хёну улыбнулся, снова поймав себя на ощущении полнейшего комфорта. Общение с Кихёном получалось таким простым и лёгким, что он почти удивлялся, как мог робеть перед ним в самом начале. Ведь тогда он и подумать не мог, что за образом неразговорчивого делового человека могла прятаться настолько многогранная личность. Со своим характером, со своими тараканами и умением воспринимать шутки именно как шутки, а не что-то серьёзное. И, наверное, было большой удачей, что им с Хосоком посчастливилось устроиться именно сюда.  
— Кстати, в продолжении темы о целях и стремлениях, — снова подал голос Кихён, повернувшись к Хёну, — есть одна вещь, о которой я не хотел бы рассказывать ни тебе, ни Хосоку, но сейчас я немного пьян, так что… — Он глуповато улыбнулся и пожал плечами. — Надеюсь, ты не обидишься.  
Тепло внутри Хёну резко стало ощутимее, жарче. Он во все глаза уставился на Кихёна, который и в самом деле выглядел достаточно выпившим, чтобы начать рассказывать о том, о чём в более трезвом состоянии наверняка захотел бы промолчать. Но останавливать его, урезонивать, взывать к будущему похмельному стыду он не решился. Ему неожиданно сильно захотелось узнать, что именно пряталось внутри этого человека. Пусть даже это грозило чем-то неприятным.  
— Не обижусь, обещаю.  
Улыбка Кихёна на миг погасла. Опять сдвинув брови, он вдруг прикусил губу, помолчал немного, а затем всё-таки произнёс:  
— Я ведь, по правде говоря, не планировал нанимать вас с Хосоком на постоянку. — Хёну, крепче сжав стакан, затаил дыхание. — Но когда Хосок рассказал мне о тебе… о вас, в смысле, я понял, что не смогу указать вам на дверь.  
Жалобно глянув на Хёну, он вздохнул и одним махом влил в рот оставшийся виски.  
Хёну растерянно заморгал.  
— Не понял.  
Кихён дёрнул уголками губ.  
— В нашем штате уже работают несколько моделей, — пояснил он. — Девушки. Они приезжают по мере необходимости, отрабатывают определённые часы, получают за них оплату и уезжают. И так как заказов на мужские костюмы у меня не так чтобы много, я думал, что с вами у меня случится та же история. Это, знаешь ли, значительно снижает затраты, так как не нужно платить фиксированные зарплаты.  
Внутри Хёну всё упало. Он напрягся, подобрался весь, чтобы придумать хоть одну мало-мальски весомую причину для опровержения такой схемы, но не успел и рта раскрыть, потому что Кихён продолжил:  
— Хосок пришёл ко мне как раз после того случая, чтобы извиниться — видимо, действительно испугался, что я могу обозлиться и выгнать вас. Он так много всего рассказал — о тебе, о себе, о вашей общей цели и количестве препятствий, с которыми вам приходится сталкиваться, что у меня не повернулся язык. Вернее, поначалу я, конечно, решил, что все мы люди и должны добиваться своих целей самостоятельно, но потом, на следующий день, я увидел тебя — и всё. Я не смог.  
Прикрыв глаза, он ненадолго замолчал, чем Хёну незамедлительно воспользовался, чтобы перевести дух. Тугой комок напряжения давил грудь изнутри, выпитый виски едва не кипел в желудке, из-за чего кровь в венах, казалось, начинала пузыриться. Он знал, что должен оскорбиться — хоть чуть-чуть, для себя, чтобы поплывшее сознание немного прояснилось. Но обида, как ни странно, так и не появилась. Зато вместо неё появилось кое-что другое. Хёну не знал, что это — оно бежало по коже мурашками, дрожало внутри, колотилось в грудной клетке, опережая гулкие удары сердца.  
Поэтому когда Кихён заговорил снова, Хёну почувствовал, что разваливается на куски.  
— Я понятия не имею, как мы будем из всего этого выплывать, доход ведь у нас небольшой и работать приходится за двоих, а то и за троих, — не открывая глаз, тихо произнёс он. — Но, думаю, таким, как мы, нужно держаться вместе. И тогда все мечты обязательно исполнятся. Правда ведь?  
Хёну оцепенел, боясь даже моргнуть, чтобы не сорвать с глаз остатки реального восприятия. Голос Кихёна, его почти беззащитный вид и то, с какой надеждой прозвучало это «Правда?», не просто дёрнуло струну внутри — оно рвануло её с такой силой, что зазвенело уже всё тело.  
Хёну показалось, будто его с паузы сняли — с затяжной такой паузы, в течение которой он отказывал себе во всём, включая симпатии и возможности обзавестись личной жизнью. Когда-то давно он дал самому себе обещание — во что бы то ни стало исполнить мечту и открыть танцевальную студию, так что на всё остальное у него просто не оставалось времени.  
Однако сейчас, когда виски из бутылки почти полностью перекочевал в два измученных работой тела, когда воздух вокруг наполнился сладковатым ароматом выпивки, а атмосфера — чем-то тяжёлым и лёгким одновременно, Хёну ощутил жажду. Иссушающую, сильнейшую жажду, которую не чувствовал последние, сколько, лет пять? Семь?  
С трудом сглотнув, Хёну посмотрел на Кихёна. Тот всё ещё полулежал на диване с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, спал, выглядя при этом ещё более трогательным и беззащитным. С приоткрытых губ срывалось размеренное спокойное дыхание, но стоило Хёну опустить на них взгляд, все звуки будто исчезли, наполнив воздух тугим вакуумом.  
Хёну неосознанно придвинулся. Он во все глаза уставился на губы Кихёна, почти чувствуя, как сминает их своим губами, слизывает горько-сладкий привкус и целует. Целует с исступлением и жадностью, пока хватает дыхания.  
«Господи!..» — мысленно взвыл Хёну, сглотнув ещё, а затем — ещё раз.  
С ним слишком давно не происходило ничего подобного, чтобы взять откуда-то силы сопротивляться. Кихён казался ему желанным как никогда. Как никто. Так что рука практически сама дёрнулась вперёд — к его лицу. Ладонь замерла в считанных миллиметрах от щеки, на которой уже стала пробиваться щетина, кончики пальцев обожгло фантомным ощущением касания, и Хёну попытался сглотнуть снова, но не смог — горло продрало сухой болью.  
Всего одно прикосновение, подумал он, за которым последует одно движение, а потом — будь что будет.  
Однако когда решимость почти толкнула его навстречу, возможно, самой большой ошибке в его жизни, тишину кабинета разорвал резкий телефонный звонок.  
Кихён, вздрогнув, тут же распахнул глаза. Хёну едва успел отдёрнуть руку, чтобы не нарваться на неудобные вопросы.  
— Слушаю, — хрипло пробормотал он, вытащив из кармана истошно верещащий телефон.  
— Дружески напоминаю, — раздался из динамика до отвращения бодрый громкий голос Минхёка, — что тебе нужно хотя бы иногда спать дома, а не на работе, так что чем бы вы там ни занимались, заканчивайте, я уже вызвал такси.  
Кихён, прижав ладонь к глазам, раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Спасибо, что бы мы без тебя делали, — уныло прогудел он.  
— Думаю, счастливо трахались бы до самого утра, но я слишком завидую, так что пиздуйте домой, завтра расскажете все подробности!  
Кихён сжал зубы.  
— Уёбок.  
— И я тебя целую, сладкий, — пропел в ответ Минхёк, — до завтра! — И отключился, оставив Хёну с ощущением, будто их и в самом деле застукали на горячем.  
В сторону дома они ехали в молчании. Кихён явно боролся со сном, всё время сползая на плечо Хёну, в то время как сам Хёну боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать в себе очередную волну нежелательных эмоций. В нём всё ещё кипело то самое, нереализованное чувство, руки почти горели от желания дотронуться до Кихёна хоть как-нибудь, даже если это не будет нести в себе сексуального подтекста. Поэтому когда Кихён наконец вышел на своей улице и, махнув на прощание, скрылся из вида, он испытал что-то похожее на облегчение.  
Это алкоголь, решил он про себя, пока таксист выкручивал руль, чтобы опять выехать на дорогу, и к утру всё обязательно пройдёт.  
Однако ни на следующее утро, ни ещё через неделю Хёну не почувствовал себя лучше. Он всё также заглядывался на Кихёна, ловил каждое его слово, каждое движение, улыбку, взгляд в свою сторону — после вечера в обществе виски и друг друга они стали куда больше времени проводить вместе. Кихён ваял костюмы как одержимый, из-за чего Хосок почти поселился в фотостудии на пару с ворчащим Хёнвоном.  
Но чем ближе они становились, тем острее Хёну ощущал — всё катится в пизду. И когда однажды ночью он очнулся на влажных от пота простынях с эрекцией, от которой низ живота сводило болезненным спазмом, он понял — всё, приплыли. Потому что снился ему Кихён, и то, что они делали, едва ли укладывалось в понятие дружбы между начальником и подчинённым. Нет, они не трахались как кролики, не катались по кровати, задыхаясь от возбуждения и похоти. Всё, что они позволяли себе, — это прикосновения. Слишком целомудренные, чтобы связывать их с сексом, слишком откровенные, чтобы оставаться незамеченными.  
И, проснувшись после такого, Хёну ещё долго таращился в потолок, пожираемый осознанием, что он, кажется, всё-таки влюбился.

***

Кихёну чертовски нравилось происходящее. Он давно уже не испытывал настолько мощного вдохновения, поэтому Хёну большую часть рабочего времени торчал в его кабинете, бесконечно примеряя, корректируя и даже внося весьма полезные предложения по дизайну. За прошедший с памятного вечера виски и разговоров месяц они умудрились забить портфолио до отказа, так что Хёнвон, практически не выпускающий камеру из рук, в один прекрасный момент заявился к Кихёну с требованием, чтобы его дополнительно снабдили кофе, успокоительными и перцовым баллончиком — ну так, на всякий случай.  
Кихён чувствовал, что горит. У него горела работа, горело нутро, он радовался как ребёнок, что заказов на их «новую коллекцию» стало значительно больше. Поэтому времени на то, чтобы остановиться и перевести дух, попросту не было. Его утро теперь начиналось не с кофе и даже не с будильника — едва за окном занимался рассвет, Кихён уже поднимался с кровати и принимался за наброски. Идеи почти в прямом смысле мешали ему спать.  
Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что когда наполненный событиями месяц всё-таки подошёл к концу, забеспокоились уже все.  
— Ты в курсе, что стал похож как привидение? — пожаловался однажды Минхёк, ворвавшийся в кабинет Кихёна как раз в тот момент, когда тот заканчивал с моделированием очередного костюма.  
— С чего ты взял? — пробормотал тот, не отрывая взгляда от рисунка.  
— С того, что в твои мешки под глазами скоро можно будет упаковать все твои творения! — Минхёк всплеснул руками. — Господи, ты даже сейчас не отвлекаешься, а я ведь волнуюсь! И, хочу заметить, не только я!  
Кихён глубоко вздохнул. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он зажмурился и парой сильных движений растёр лицо. Что-то в голосе Минхёка заставило его всё-таки переключить лихорадочно скачущие мысли и отодвинуть их в сторону.  
— Ты же знаешь, что у нас сейчас море работы, мне некогда следить…  
— За чем? — перебил Минхёк. — За собой? Вот и зря! От тебя скоро одна тень останется, и если ты, в конце концов, помрёшь, мы не сможем справиться с тем океаном заказов, которые ты же умудрился нахватать не глядя!  
Кихёна кольнуло чем-то похожим на чувство вины. Да, он немного увлёкся. Но они так долго ждали, когда у них наконец-то появится что-то посерьёзнее прозрачных туник и костюмов горничных, что останавливаться сейчас было бы необдуманно. Если даже Чангюн, большую часть дня плюющий в потолок, так погряз в бумажках, что Джухон всерьёз стал задумываться об отпуске для них обоих, — это уже о многом говорило.  
— Тебе нужно перенаправить энергию в более позитивное русло, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Минхёк и уселся на край рабочего стола.  
Кихён с неудовольствием покосился на него, поджал губы, но сгонять не стал.  
— Например?  
— Например, найди себе сексуального партнёра, — простодушно заявил Минхёк. — Поверь, на работе свет клином не сошёлся, а ты, хочу заметить, не железный.  
Кихёна толкнуло в грудь хорошо знакомым раздражением, он порядочно заколебался отваживать желающих сунуть длинный нос не в своё дело. Однако вместо ожидаемой злости в нём почему-то проснулся смех.  
— И каким же это образом секс поможет мне справиться с заказами?  
— Не справиться, — Минхёк поднял указательный палец, — а подзабить. Ну так, слегонца, чтобы к тебе вернулся человеческий облик. Чтобы ты перестал сутками напролёт корпеть над бумажками и нитками. Чувак, мы ведь вправду беспокоимся.  
Булькающий в груди смех угас так же быстро, как вспыхнул. Кихён нахмурился, недоверчиво глядя на хмурящегося Минхёка.  
— А ты у нас типа глас коллектива?  
— Я глас разума. И раз уж ты свой не слушаешь, послушай мой, он говна не посоветует, точно тебе говорю.  
— Господи, — Кихён со стоном прижал ладони к лицу, этого ему только не хватало, — можно подумать, вы все прям такие свеженькие и круглосуточно трахаетесь.  
Минхёк вдруг захихикал и, придвинувшись, понизил интонацию.  
— Не буду говорить за всех, — доверительно произнёс он, — но ты, похоже, единственный, кто так и не испытал на прочность свой стол и наши нервы.  
Кихён остолбенел.  
— Пиздишь! — выдохнул он, убрав руки. — Что, неужели даже Чангюн?  
Их бухгалтер мало напоминал секс-машину и куда охотнее Кихён поверил бы, что тот, как и он сам, больше трахается с работой, чем с кем-то настоящим. Но ехидно заблестевшие глазки Минхёка заставили его насторожиться.  
— Я свечку не держал, каюсь, однако одна птичка на хвосте принесла, что у него вроде как девушка есть.  
Губы Кихёна дёрнула ухмылка.  
— Джухон что, пол сменил?  
— Скорее, хвост отрастил, — хмыкнул Минхёк. — И уже вторую неделю жалуется, что Чангюн регулярно переписывается с какой-то особой, причём имени её он не раскрывает даже ему, на что тот страшно обижается.  
— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Кихён.  
Его вообще-то мало интересовали сплетни и куда охотнее он выслушивал подобную информацию из первых рук, чтобы быть не делать выводов из воздуха. Но полное погружение в работу и вправду почти отрезало его от остальных, так что единственным способом связи с внешним миром у него оставались разговоры с Минхёком. И с Хёну.  
— Надо же, даже у мелкого появилась девушка, — ни к кому не обращаясь, вздохнул он.  
— А знаешь, почему у тебя — нет? — всё также доверительно проговорил Минхёк и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Потому что ты гей. Ищи парня.  
Кихён, задохнувшись от возмущения, мгновенно вспыхнул.  
— Охренел?! — рыкнул он и спихнул Минхёка со стола. — Это жопа твоя гей, а я бисексуал!  
Минхёк, с хохотом скатившийся на пол, казалось, ничуть не оскорбился. Распрямившись, он одёрнул рубашку и одарил Кихёна насмешливым взглядом.  
— Ага, но девушки у тебя при этом уже не было, сколько, лет восемь?  
— Три года! — огрызнулся тот, всё ещё полыхая то ли от смущения, то ли от негодования. — С Юнсон мы расстались три года назад!  
— И с тех пор ты погряз в работе и вообще перестал обращать внимание на противоположный пол, — певуче произнёс Минхёк, затем щёлкнул пальцами. — Хотя, погоди, а Бора? Или у вас с ней было несерьёзно?  
Кихён насупился. Удивительно, как Минхёк умудрялся разнюхивать подобные вещи, ведь с Борой он встречался строго за пределами работы и только ради того, чтобы приятно провести время. Он сам не понимал — серьёзно у них было или нет, но закончилось это так же быстро, как началось — в тот момент, когда они осознали, что их встречи стали мешать работе. Бора тогда активно бегала по кастингам, попутно подрабатывая моделью у Кихёна, а Кихён… просто согласился, что так будет лучше. Сильных чувств у него к ней всё равно не было, а устраивать драмы на пустом месте как-то не особенно хотелось.  
— Нуна тут совершенно ни при чём.  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся Минхёк, — но, хочу заметить, всё та же птичка нашептала, что она до сих пор тебя обожает. Уж не знаю, в каком именно смысле, тут сам разбирайся.  
Кихён покраснел ещё гуще, почти задымился от переполнившего его смущения. Либо у стен выросли уши, либо при появлении Боры в офисе все дружно прилипали к двери его кабинета. Потому что похожий разговор между ними и вправду случился пару недель назад. Бора тогда предложила возобновить их взаимоприятные встречи, но Кихён предпочёл отказаться. У него на тот момент уже было порядочно заказов, так что ни о сексе, ни тем более об отношениях он даже думать не мог.  
Бора, впрочем, не особенно расстроилась. Во всяком случае, ему так показалось.  
— У тебя прям бессмертная птичка, я смотрю. Она не боится, что я рано или поздно поймаю её и все перья из жопы повыдёргиваю?  
— Она у меня храбрая, не переживай. — Минхён прищурился. — Я к чему это всё говорю: Бора-нуна ведь не единственная, кого ты умудрился покорить, невпупенный ты наш.  
— Ты о чём? — нахмурился Кихён, всё ещё пребывая в замешательстве от того, сколько личной информации о нём просочилось наружу. Следовало, наверное, провести воспитательную беседу с остальными. Ну и выписать заодно воспитательный пиздюлей.  
— О том, что у тебя был и есть выбор в девушках, Кихённи, — охотно пояснил Минхёк. — Просто ты не обращаешь на них внимания, особенно в последнее время.  
Кихён ошарашенно заморгал. Вот это сейчас вообще к чему было?  
— Хорошо, — сдался Минхёк, видя, что его слова не произвели должного впечатления. — Давай я сейчас задам тебе пару наводящих вопросов, а ты ответишь на них со всей возможной честностью? Идёт?  
Кихён безразлично дёрнул плечом. Терять ему уже точно было нечего, Минхёк, казалось, и так знал обо всём, даже о цвете его трусов.  
— Скажи, когда у тебя появлялись отношения, ну или хотя бы простая симпатия к человеку, ты чувствовал подъём? Прилив сил, желания творить и лезть из кожи вон, чтобы реализовать кипящую в тебе эмоциональную энергию во что-то продуктивное?  
Кихён всерьёз призадумался. Наверное, всё-таки да, потому что первая же попытка вспомнить хоть что-то похожее откинула его в прошлое, где он самозабвенно ваял проект за проектом, когда по уши втрескался в одногруппницу. Затем память подсунула ещё картинку — где он победил в городском конкурсе, будучи в отношениях с девушкой чуть старше него. И ещё одну, самую свежую, где он решился создать студию под влиянием сильнейшей симпатии к одному из знакомых. В последнем случае, правда, никаких отношений так и не случилось, но студия тем не менее появилась, и дела Кихёна худо-бедно поползли в гору.  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
— Значит, я прав, — вместо ответа кивнул Минхёк. — Тогда следующий вопрос: сейчас, когда ты пыхтишь над новыми костюмами денно и нощно, нет ли у тебя ощущения, что и это стало следствием очередной влюблённости?  
Из горла Кихёна вырвался короткий смешок.  
— Бред! В смысле, если бы мне и в самом деле кто-то понравился, я наверняка узнал бы об этом в первую очередь. Тебе так не кажется?  
Минхёк, с сожалением глянув на него, вздохнул.  
— Единственное, что мне сейчас кажется, Кихённи, — это что тебе следует оторваться от заказов и кое-что проанализировать. Открой глаза и уши хоть ненадолго, иначе твоя куриная слепота вылезет боком не только тебе, — с чувством произнёс он и вышел из кабинета раньше, чем Кихён успел подобрать с пола отвисшую челюсть.  
Такой отповеди, тем более от человека, который едва ли мог похвастаться серьёзным отношением к жизни, он точно не ждал.  
Спустя неделю и Минхёк с предостережениями, и прочие неприятности исчезли из памяти, растёртые новыми заказами и занятостью, от которой периодически хотелось выть. Кихён уже сам чувствовал, что ему необходим отдых, но амбиции заставляли его просыпаться всё раньше и возвращаться домой всё позже. Так что когда в офисе нежданно-негаданно появилась Бора, освящающая ярчайшей улыбкой всё и всех, он едва смог припомнить, что пару дней назад сам позвонил ей и попросил прийти.  
— Прости, я сейчас в такое говно, что всё из головы вылетает, — покаянно пробормотал Кихён, жестом пригласив Бору проследовать в кабинет.  
— Я вижу, — хмыкнула та и подмигнула выглянувшему на голоса Минхёку. Тот отчего-то сухо кивнул ей в ответ и снова исчез из поля зрения. — Дела, смотрю, наконец-то стали налаживаться, ты прям нарасхват.  
Кихён невесело засмеялся. Да уж, осталось только не убиться о собственный энтузиазм, потому что в последнее время он и вправду стал путаться не только в днях, но и в сутках. Например, ему ничего не стоило собраться и отправиться к метро часа в три утра или, наоборот, отключиться в самый разгар дня прямо посреди разговора. Ему и вправду следовало поубавить пыл. Хотя бы на какое-то время.  
Оказавшись в кабинете, Бора без лишних слов стащила лёгкое платье через голову, оставшись перед Кихёном в одном нижнем белье.  
— У меня через три часа пробы, так что давай закончим побыстрее. Хочу ещё заглянуть в салон и сделать причёску.  
— О, — Кихён послал в её сторону усталую улыбку, — дела налаживаются не только у меня. Поздравляю.  
Бора расцвела.  
— Спасибо. Не особенно верю, конечно, что меня возьмут на роль в дораме, но стараюсь не унывать. Индустрия развлечений такая многогранная, что у меня в любом случае остаются варианты.  
Кихён задумчиво кивнул, наматывая на руку сантиметр. Жизнь воистину была непредсказуемой. Ещё недавно они могли часами валяться прямо на полу его кабинета и строить планы, которые тогда им казались несбыточными. А сейчас Бора уже снялась в нескольких клипах и даже записала кавер, который набрал приличное число положительных оценок. С ума сойти.  
Во время работы с Борой Кихён всегда включал что-нибудь латиноамериканское. Ему нравилось, как задорные переливы мелодий и голоса исполнителей сочетались с её солнечным лёгким характером, так что на пару часов их душный, пропахшим переутомлением кабинет превращался в шумную ярмарку где-нибудь в Бразилии.  
Вот и сейчас напряжение схлынуло почти сразу же, стоило Боре уловить играющую в наушниках Кихёна песню. Сперва она начала покачиваться в такт, касаясь Кихёна то тут, то там, чтобы спровоцировать на ответные действия, а спустя минуту они уже оба подпевали, путаясь в словах и шуточно пихая друг друга. Кихён честно пытался сохранить серьёзный вид, чтобы не ошибиться в цифрах, не напутать ничего, сделать всё правильно. Но фигура Боры год от года оставалась всё такой же безупречной, так что когда он, поддавшись настроению, легонько шлёпнул её сантиметром по бедру, последние крохи деловой атмосферы рассыпались в пыль.  
Бора захохотала, выхватив сантиметр. Кихён не слышал этого из-за музыки, но годы дружбы записали её смех ему в подкорку, поэтому он, глядя на её улыбку, не мог не рассмеяться в ответ. Ему нравилось, что Бора сохраняла прежнюю себя — ту самую, с которой он познакомился, будучи совсем зелёным. И он искренне надеялся, что тоже остался тем же. Мечтателем, который не только планировал своё будущее, но и шёл к нему. Как и Чангюн с Джухоном, как Хёнвон. Как Хосок и…  
Как Хёну.  
Кихён, оторопев от ярко вспыхнувшего перед глазами образа, споткнулся о собственную ногу. Нелепо взмахнув руками, он налетел на взвизгнувшую Бору, обхватил её, чтобы не свалиться навзничь. Выпрыгнувший из уха наушник глухо стукнулся о зубы — даром, что не треснул, повиснув на длинном проводе.  
— Ты пиздец! — ещё громче расхохоталась Бора. К счастью, она успела скинуть каблуки, так что удержать и себя, и Кихёна на ногах ей не составило особого труда.  
— Пиздец, согласен, — пропыхтел в ответ Кихён.  
Сердце от испуга колотилось как сумасшедшее, гулко стучащий в ушах пульс на миг перекрыл все остальные звуки. Однако стоило ему выдохнуть, немного прийти в себя и более устойчиво опереться на собственные ноги, чтобы перестать висеть на Боре мешком, раздался стук в дверь. Затем ручка повернулась, и Кихёну показалось, что колени тут же обмякли снова.  
— Прости, что опоздал, в метро сегодня просто не протолкнуться, ещё и Хосок проспал, пока добудился его, чуть не сам не уснул, — бодро произнёс перешагнувший порог Хёну. Миг на его лице сияла лучистая улыбка, от которой, казалось, по стенам и потолку побежали солнечные зайчики. Но затем он наткнулся взглядом на полураздетую Бору, которая до сих пор находилась в объятиях Кихёна — или, скорее, наоборот, — и остолбенел.  
На несколько секунд в кабинете повисла звенящая тишина. Все замерли, уставившись друг на друга так, будто кто-то обязательно должен был начать извиняться. Лишь когда едва слышный скрип в повисшем наушнике оповестил о смене трека, Хёну отмер. Склонив голову, он сдавленно произнёс:  
— Извините, что помешал, — и сразу же испарился, оставив после себя ощущение, будто произошло что-то чертовски неправильное.  
Кихёна обдало волной удушающего ужаса. Он мгновенно отцепил руки от Боры, буквально отпрыгнул от неё, на ходу пытаясь выцарапать из уха второй наушник. Но руки затряслись так сильно, что пришлось дёрнуть за шнур, чтобы избавиться от назойливой музыки, которая теперь уже не казалась такой уж расслабляющей. Ему захотелось кинуться следом за Хёну, чтобы сказать, что тот всё не так понял, это недоразумение. И хоть какой-то частью паникующего сознания он понимал, что это будет как минимум нелогично, страх буквально толкал его вперёд.  
Осторожное прикосновение к плечу заставило Кихёна застыть. С трудом проглотив перекрывший горло тугой комок, он повернул голову, испуганно посмотрел на Бору и, открыв рот, чтобы произнести хоть что-нибудь, понял, что слова не идут. Он почти буквально онемел от этой глупой сцены.  
Однако Боре объяснения не потребовались. Она и так всё прекрасно увидела, поэтому мягко коснулась щеки Кихёна, сощурила красиво подведённые глаза и спросила:  
— Тебе ведь нравится этот парень, да, Кихённи?  
Комок незамедлительно вернулся обратно в горло.  
— Я… нет… то есть, в смысле, всё не так… совсем не так… это просто… ну… — запинаясь, зачастил Кихён.  
Бора прервала его, прижав прохладные кончики пальцев к его губам. Одарив Кихёна взглядом, в котором причудливо сочетались и лёгкая грусть, и теплота, и нежность, она обхватила ладонями его щёки, легко коснулась его губ своими и, улыбнувшись, произнесла:  
— Ты ему тоже нравишься. Вы поговорите — и всё наладится, вот увидишь.  
Затем она подобрала с пола своё платье, ещё раз провела рукой по лицу Кихёна и выскользнула за дверь. Прямо так, в нижнем белье.  
В приёмной что-то с грохотом упало — возможно, чьё-то тело.  
Но Кихёну было уже не до этого. Всё ещё сотрясаясь от пережитого волнения, он тяжело опустился на диван, обхватил голову руками и стеклянным взглядом уставился в пол. Он с трудом понимал, что именно его так всколыхнуло, однако застывшее перед глазами лицо Хёну, которое из улыбчивого в момент превратилось в мрачное, почему-то заставляло нутро мелко дрожать.  
«Он ведь тебе нравится», — вновь прозвучало в ушах.  
«И ты ему тоже».  
— Боже… — простонал Кихён, зажмурившись так крепко, что заболела голова.  
Резкое осознание было похоже на прыжок со скалы, и Кихёну предстояло нырнуть прямо в темнейшую воду без малейшего представления — скалы там прячутся или же мягкий песок. Но сейчас, когда высота его неведения сузилась до одного шага, он понял, что Минхёк был прав. Чертовски прав. Потому что у его всепоглощающего вдохновения и в самом деле было имя.  
— Молодец, Ю Кихён, ты просто, блять, король проёбов, уму непостижимо! — прошипел себе под нос Кихён, после чего с усилием поднялся на дрожащие ноги и, пошатываясь, побрёл к двери.  
Ему требовалось немедленно поговорить с Хёну. Потому что если он не сделает этого сейчас, он испугается. Испугается ответственности, последствий, а ещё того, что Бора и Минхёк могли заблуждаться на его счёт. Такое ведь тоже могло случиться — не он один временами выдавал желаемое за действительное.  
— Ну, не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — едва слышно выдохнул Кихён, затем рванул дверную ручку и, свирепо уставившись на собравшихся у секретарского стола Хёнвона, Минхёка и Хосока, пророкотал: — Где Хёну?  
Троица испуганно переглянулась. Секунду они прожигали пыхтящего Кихёна взглядами, затем три пальца безмолвно ткнули в сторону бухгалтерского кабинета, и Кихён, не растрачиваясь на слова, поспешил в указанном направлении.  
Без стука ворвавшись в кабинет Чангюна, Кихён застыл. Ещё три взгляда, в которых любопытство мешалось с настороженностью, воткнулись в него острыми пиками, и Хёну среди них, как ни странно, казался самым оторопевшим.  
— Чангюн, Джухон, на выход, — приказал Кихён, — мне нужно переговорить с Хёну наедине.  
Чангюн в шоке распахнул рот. На его лице отчётливо отразилась просьба пройти с таким запросами на хер, ну или на хуй — там уж пусть Кихён выбирает. Но Джухон опередил готовые сорваться с его языка слова. Он молча подхватил Чангюна под руку и поволок того к выходу, бормоча что-то успокаивающее. Кихён успел уловить только «продезинфицируем в случае чего», затем дверь закрылась, отрезав их от лишнего шума, и в кабинете повисла оглушающая тишина.  
Кихён медленно выдохнул. Он понятия не имел, с чего следовало начинать, подобные разговоры случались в его жизни настолько нечасто, что к ним смело можно было приставлять «никогда». Но отступать сейчас было бы по меньшей мере глупо, поэтому он мысленно собрался с мужеством, проговорил про себя самую удачную, на его взгляд, фразу. И выпалил совсем не то, что хотел сказать изначально:  
— Я не гей!  
Глаза Хёну моментально стали круглыми, как монетки. Крякнув от неожиданности, он осторожно кивнул, не отрывая от Кихёна настороженного взгляда, и выдавил:  
— Спасибо… за информацию. Наверное.  
Кихён в бессилии зажмурился, испытав страстное желание немедленно провалиться сквозь пол. Настолько сильного замешательства в его жизни тоже давно не случалось, так что реакция Хёну показалась ему почти обидной. Хотя где-то глубоко внутри он даже удивился, что тот не вышел тотчас же, как услышал этот бред.  
— Нет, в смысле… — Кихён запнулся, шумно выдохнул, прежде чем продолжить, — я не хочу сказать, что парни меня не привлекают. Привлекают. В последнее время даже слишком. И я… — «Несу такую херню, что сейчас умру от стыда!» — честно говоря, в полнейшей жопе сейчас. Поэтому в моих словах нет никакого смысла. Прости.  
Плюхнувшись на ближайший стул, он уткнулся лицом в ладони и застонал. Нет, к такому его жизнь точно не готовила, и то, что Хёну продолжал молча следить за ним, не делая попыток как-то помочь, лишь усиливало ощущение полной беспомощности. Все прошлые его отношения начинались спонтанно, они не требовали признаний, громких заявлений и пассажей про «они жили долго и счастливо» — они просто случались в один прекрасный момент, когда Кихён понимал, что просыпается с кем-то в кровати чаще, чем в одиночестве.  
Сейчас же он чувствовал, что перво-наперво следовало объясниться. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы самому разобраться, какого рода эмоции в нём вызывал Хёну. Это не было похотью или желанием обладать, не было чем-то таким, за что потом могло бы стать стыдно. Но в то же время оно давило душу. Кихён знал, что ему хорошо с Хёну, и чем ближе они становились, тем острее он понимал, что хочет, чтобы Хёну всегда был рядом. Желательно круглосуточно, чтобы не терять ощущение всепоглощающего комфорта.  
Но как объяснить это, он не знал, потому что всё, что приходило ему в голову, казалось нелепым и пафосным. Слишком «не тем».  
Когда молчание стало затягиваться, Хёну тихо кашлянул. Кихён отнял ладони от лица, чтобы поднять на него взгляд, снова извиниться за своё поведение, но так и не смог выдавить ни слова. Потому что в ответ на него смотрели с таким теплом и нежностью, что внутри всё задрожало, посыпалось мелкой трухой. Будто кто-то смахнул пыль с залежавшегося фолианта.  
— Ты выглядишь напуганным. Это из-за меня?  
— Да, — бормотнул Кихён и сразу же замахал руками. — В смысле, нет! Не знаю.  
Он насупился, опять испытав жгучее разочарование в себе. Но Хёну почему-то улыбнулся, осторожно спросил:  
— В таком случае, ты не будешь против, если я скажу первым? — и, дождавшись кивка, произнёс: — Ты мне нравишься. — Вот так, прямо в лоб, Кихён даже дёрнулся от мысли, что так тоже можно было. — Не скажу, что это что-то охренеть какое сильное или сводящее с ума, или что там ещё пишут в книжках. Ты мне нравишься так, как лично я хотел бы нравиться тебе. Приятно, комфортно, без резких эмоциональных всплесков. И мне нравится это спокойное уравновешенное чувство. — Он на мгновение замолчал, дав Кихёну возможность выдохнуть. — Мне нравится, что ты мне нравишься, даже если это невзаимно. Поэтому если ты пришёл сказать, что у меня нет ни шанса, не волнуйся. Я не в обиде.  
Вот так — ни больше, ни меньше.  
Кихён заморгал, ощутив, как уголки глаз защипало. Он ведь хотел сказать примерно то же. Возможно, менее прямолинейно, потому что он свои эмоции только-только осознал и ещё не успел разложить их по полочкам, но, может, именно так и следовало говорить о своих чувствах — спокойно, без нервов и лишнего волнения. Чётко, чтобы у собеседника не осталось ни малейшего сомнения в том, что всё произнесённое — правда.  
Опустив взгляд, Кихён уставился на свои сцепленные в замок руки и сглотнул. Вернее, попытался сглотнуть — пересохшее горло царапали частые судорожные вдохи, обжигали выдохи.  
— И что… — он опять запнулся, откашлялся, чтобы вернуть севший от прилива эмоций голос, — что ты думаешь со всем этим делать?  
Со стороны Хёну послышался мягкий смешок.  
— Ты мне скажи.  
Кихён стиснул пальцы почти до боли. Несколько мгновений он медлил, перебирая в голове все возможные слова, которые хотел бы сказать Хёну, но пока не мог. Затем он поднял взгляд, дёрнул уголками губ и, едва справляясь со срывающимся дыханием, выдавил:  
— Не хочешь после работы, ну, сходить куда-нибудь? Минхёк говорил, что тут недалеко от метро открылось кафе, где подают офигенно вкусный самгёпсаль. Я там пока ни разу не был, но не доверять ему не вижу смысла.  
Улыбка Хёну стала шире, ярче. Кихёна буквально окунуло в концентрированный солнечный свет.  
— С удовольствием.

***

В приёмной тем временем висело пронзительное молчание. Пятеро парней напряжённо прислушивались к тому, что происходило в бухгалтерском кабинете, но там висела настолько же пронзительная тишина — ни Хёну, ни, что странно, Кихён не издавали ни звука.  
— Как думаете, они там переспят? — шёпотом поинтересовался Хосок, глянув в сторону удивительно спокойного Минхёка.  
Тот, хмыкнув, покачал головой.  
— Вряд ли. Наш педантичный «Дэдди» хоть и «Биг», но не настолько. Эта ромашка быстрее сгорит от стыда, чем позволит себе что-то лишнее. Не то, что некоторые, — неожиданно добавил он и покосился на листающего что-то в телефоне Чангюна, — да, мелкий?  
Тот в ответ даже бровью не повёл. Оторвав взгляд от экрана, он меланхолично посмотрел на ехидно улыбающегося Минхёка, затем — на вспыхнувшего Джухона и, пожав плечами, вернулся к ленте.  
— До тех пор, пока я не увижу тебя со свечкой во время процесса, который ты нам с Джухоном всё время приписываешь, можешь даже не пыжиться. И вообще, — продолжил он, когда Минхёк фыркнул, — это не меня заставали на рабочем месте за неприличными занятиями.  
— О-о! — заинтригованно протянул Хосок, полностью потеряв интерес к Хёну и его делам с Кихёном. То, что происходило тут, нравилось ему намного больше. — А кого?  
— Всё-то тебе расскажи, — скривился Хёнвон.  
— Тебя, что ли? — Хосок сверкнул глазами. — Может, тогда попросим остальных удалиться и ты мне всё подробно расскажешь?  
Хёнвон одарил его красноречивым взглядом. Медленно опустив руку под стол, он вытащил из ящика перцовый баллончик и поставил его так, чтобы всем было хорошо видно.  
— Если хоть один из присутствующих шевельнётся, я выдерну чеку. И мы все умрём. Богом клянусь.  
Минхёк, хохотнув, замахал руками.  
— Не боись, мы не бросим тебя наедине с этим извращенцем.  
Хёнвон возмущённо поджал губы.  
— Вот откуда бы квакало, самый главный извращенец. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что Чангюн имел в виду тебя.  
— Оу, срыв покровов! Как бесчестно, Хёнвонни, от тебя я такого не ожидал! — с наигранным трагизмом произнёс Минхёк, после чего перехватил направленный на него любопытствующий взгляд Хосока и дёрнул плечом. — Да, было разок. Но, хочу заметить, та особа оказалась ну очень темпераментной, у меня не оставалось выбора.  
Со стороны Чангюна послышался язвительный кряхтящий смех.  
— Хён, ты совратил подругу моей мамы, когда та пришла ко мне с едой, которую передала как раз мама. И мне, на самом деле, было бы глубоко похер на это, если бы она, — он бросил телефон на столешницу и осуждающе посмотрел на Минхёка, — не написывала мне до сих пор с просьбой устроить вам ещё одно, кхе-кхе, «свидание». Весь мозг уже сожрала, честное слово.  
Лицо Джухона вытянулось. Подпрыгнув на месте, он ткнул пальцем в дёрнувшийся вибрацией мобильник и обличающе воскликнул:  
— Так вот кто эта девушка! Почему ты сразу не сказал?!  
Чангюн тяжко вздохнул.  
— Потому что это ёбаный стыд. Как, по-твоему, я мог объяснить тебе в двух словах, что Минхёк язык за зубами держать умеет, а вот свой член в штанах — нет? Серьёзно, номер его телефона — это ссаная государственная тайна, которую тот под страхом смерти не выдаёт ни одной из своих временных пассий.  
— Ну… — Джухон стушевался, — как-то так и объяснил бы.  
Чангюн раздражённо фыркнул, а затем, когда телефон опять завибрировал от очередного сообщения, послал в сторону Минхёка очередной осуждающий взгляд.  
— Говорю же, — развёл руками тот, — не было выбора. В свою защиту могу сказать, что я сопротивлялся.  
— Да уж, — ехидно отозвался Чангюн. — Но знаете, что самое обидное было в той ситуации? Мамину еду этот гад тоже сожрал. Зараза, а не хён.  
— Прости, — покаянно произнёс Минхёк, — секс отнял у меня столько сил, что потребовалась немедленная подзарядка. Ну хочешь, я куплю тебе кимпаб взамен съеденного?  
— Лучше напиши Ёнан-аджуме, чтобы та слезла с моей головы и пересела на твою. Потому что лично меня она заебала безо всякого секса, а восполнить утраченные нервные клетки жратвой немножко нереально.  
— Не могу ничего обещать.  
— П-погодите… — вклинился ошарашенный Хосок, когда Чангюн ненадолго замолчал, чтобы придумать достойный ответ, — а разве Минхёк не… гей?  
Повисшая после этого тишина показалась даже пронзительнее той, что до сих пор царила в бухгалтерском кабинете.  
Из-за приоткрытого окна послышался далёкий вой сигнализации, а затем — глухой кашляющий лай собаки.  
— С чего ты взял? — отмер, наконец, Минхёк.  
— Ну как же, — Хосок смутился, — твоё поведение, шутки — всё! Да мой радар заорал почти сразу, как мы впервые встретились, и если бы не Хёнвон, я наверняка стал бы клеиться к тебе.  
Хёнвон демонстративно щёлкнул крышкой перцового баллончика.  
Минхёк усмехнулся.  
— Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, но натуральнее меня только йогурт в холодильнике Джухона. Так что извини.  
Поднявшись на ноги, он с хрустом потянулся и опять прислушался. Остальные тоже машинально навострили уши.  
— Боюсь, мы быстрее состаримся, чем поймём, что там происходит, — покачал головой Минхёк, — поэтому вынужден откланяться, у меня ещё полно работы.  
Отсалютовав, он исчез в своём кабинете. Следом за ним поднялся и Чангюн.  
— Все эти разговоры разбудили во мне дикий аппетит, — сообщил он, после чего глянул на Джухона. — Составишь мне компанию?  
Того дважды просить не пришлось. Легко соскочив с места, он улыбнулся Хосоку с Хёнвоном и выбежал из офиса первым. За ним, кряхтя и почёсывая спину, вышел Чангюн.  
— Ну, — вздохнул Хосок, когда из поля зрения исчезли все лишние личности, — мы всё-таки остались одни. Чем займёмся?

***

Переливчатый вопль из приёмной застал мирно беседующих Хёну и Кихёна врасплох. Они выбежали из бухгалтерского кабинета как раз в тот момент, когда в воздухе плотной завесой повисло перцовое облако, в котором с трудом угадывались кашляющие Хёнвон с Хосоком.  
Стоило ли говорить, что после такого работа у остальных откровенно не заладилась. Смертоносный заряд перца согнал всех в самое проветриваемое помещение — небольшую подсобку, так что остаток дня прошёл в ругани и попытках мелкими перебежками добраться до кабинета сисадмина, в котором хранился единственный на весь офис вентилятор.


End file.
